1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element formed using a single-crystal semiconductor substrate or an SOI substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, it is important to make various devices, such as wireless chips and sensors, into a thinner shape in miniaturizing products, and the technique and the application range spread rapidly. Such various devices which are made thin are flexible to some extent and thus the devices can be provided for an object having a curved surface.
In Reference 1 (Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-78991), a semiconductor device is disclosed in which, a semiconductor chip with the size of less than or equal to 0.5 mm is embedded in paper or a film-like medium, so that tolerance for bending and concentrated loading is improved.